Its spring for us
by zero BiE
Summary: When winter passed away, and spring has come From lovers to strangers Its dangerous for us, so letting you go. KanaZero songfict..AU. R&R plisss


_When winter passed away, and spring has come_

_Same sky, different place_

_From lovers to strangers_

_Its dangerous for us, so letting you go_

.

..

**Kaname KxZ Kiryuu**

..

.

**IT'S SPRING FOR US**

Yuuki memperhatikan tiap butiran salju terakhir yang turun dari balik kaca mobil. Hawa dingin masih kentara terasa di awal bulan Januari ini. Sesekali Yuuki melirik kearah suaminya yang ternyata juga tengah memperhatikan salju sama seperti dirinya.

Kaname Kuran, sang suami, hanya menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dalam diam. Asyik memperhatikan salju-salju yang menumpuk yang sebagian telah mencair . Tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada wanita yang duduk disampingnya. Yang kini berbalik memperhatikannya dengan tatapan sendu.

Yuuki menghela nafas. Kembali memandang dibalik kaca. Melihat tiap sudut yang dilewati mobil mewah yang tengah melaju membelah kota Tokyo. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang telah terjadi selama tiga musim yang terlewati dalam setahun ini.

Dan menyambut awal musim semi, berharap kehidupannya nanti sama indahnya dengan musim semi ini.

Ah, rasanya sangat banyak.

Sudut mata Yuuki melirik kearah suaminya. Lagi. Menatap crimson itu dalam jarak tertentu. Menelusuri arah pandangan sang suami. Hanyalah suami. Hitam diatas secarik kertas putih, bukan kekasih dan pemilik hati pria tersebut. Karena selamanya Yuuki tidak akan bisa meraih kembali hati Kaname yang telah tertutup rapat dan terkunci. Yang mana, kunci hatinya sudah diserahkan Kaname pada seseorang, dan itu bukan dirinya.

Pandangan mata Kaname kosong. Tidak sehangat dulu. Bahkan saat memandang dirinya pun Kaname tidak sehangat ketika memandang sosok itu. Sosok yang sama-sama mereka berdua rindukan. Sosok yang hilang entah dimana keberadaannya. Sosok yang menghilang begitu saja...

...karena dirinyakah.

_We wither in longing and my heart is bruised_

Kaname mengutuki dirinya saat itu. Dia mengingat dengan jelas, bagaimana violet itu menatapnya dengan luka.

"Kenapa?'" tanyanya dengan suara yang menyanyat ulu hati siapa saja yang mendengar. Pertanyaan dengan kata 'Kenapa' terkadang menjadi sangat sulit untuk dijawab. Ada banyak pilihan jawaban yang akhirnya membentuk suatu paragraf panjang dalam penjelasan dari kata 'Kenapa'. Dan Zero memberikan pertanyaan sesimple itu pada Kaname.

Lidah Kaname kelu. Tidak satu katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Penerus klan Kuran itu membisu. Banyak penjelasan yang ingin ia lontarkan pada kekasihnya itu. Seorang pemuda yang dulu ia benci, tapi juga pemuda yang berhasil membawa lari hatinya.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabkan?" ujarnya sarkatis. Yang kini diiringi sebuah senyum pedih. Membuat Kaname sangat ingin memeluknya. Kaname yakin kalau hal itu pun tidak mengartikan apa-apa.

Saat ini, dialah yang bersalah. Dia lah yang tidak mampu mempertahankan pemuda dihadapannya sekarang ini.

Dia lah yang terlalu pengecut kehilangan sesuatu yang disebut kemewahan dan nama baik.

"Aku mengerti Kuran, dan...'Sayonara'.." ucapan terakhir yang dilontarkan dengan nada setenang mungkin membuat syaraf lidah Kaname berfungsi dengan baik dalam sekejap.

"A..a..apa maksudmu dengan 'Sayonara' ,Kiryuu? Jangan bilang, kau..,!" ucapannya kembali terhenti tatkala pemuda bersurai perak itu berjalan mendekat, merentangkan kedua tangan putihnya, memeluk pinggang Kaname erat. Menumpukan kepalanya yang hanya berbeda beberapa senti dari Kaname pada dada bidang itu yang tengah berbalut jas berwarna putih. Warna jas yang berbeda dengan yang dipakai olehnya.

Hitam dan putih.

Dua warna yang berseberangan itu cukup untuk memberikan tanda tanpa kesepakatan tertulis, bahwa mereka berbeda.

Kaname terhenyak.

Jangan katakan kalau ini adalah akhir.

Dia tidak mau!

Kaname balas memeluk sangat erat.

"Kumohon Kiryuu, jangan katakan apapun saat ini..." isaknya dalam keputusasaan.

Zero membisu. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"...Hanya dengan tetap berada disisiku saja, apapun yang terjadi nantinya. Kumohon," lirihnya.

Kaname adalah sosok paling angkuh yang Zero kenal, dan ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia memohon.

Pelukan keduanya semakin erat.

Zero mendesah dalam hati.

Kalau bisa, dia pun sangat ingin terus berada disisi pemuda arogan yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

Zero berfikir, itu adalah hal yang egois. Tidak baik untuk semuanya. Bagi dirinya, Kekasihnya, dan sahabatnya Yuuki.

Pelukan Zero mengendur, kedua telapak tangannya mendorong dada bidang itu yang selama ini menjadi tumpuannya beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Dilepaskannya kalung perak bermata batu Amethyst miliknya. Lalu memakaikannya pada Kaname.

"I left, but im still here always with you." Bisiknya, sembari menyentuh Amethyst yang sekarang berpindah tuan menjadi milik kekasihnya. Keduanya terisak.

Kaname kembali memeluk pemuda itu. Sosok satu-satunya yang ia yakini untuk dicintai olehnya hingga ia tidak bernafas lagi didunia ini.

Sungguh ia mengutuk apapun itu yang disebut sebagai NORMA dan Nama baik keluarga.

Yang ia tahu, Kaname –dari klan Kuran, yang memiliki harga diri dan predikat bangsawan, mencintai pemuda dihadapannya –Zero Kiryuu.

Dan ia telah kalah.

Salju terakhir benar-benar turun mengiringi keduanya. Dengan seseorang yang lain dibalik pintu, yang meremas kuat dadanya.

_No words, not even those made out of love, can comfort a cruel parting._

_My heart is stained blue and frozen, you left but im still here._

.

.

.

"Salju terakhir, eh?" Yuuki menolehkan kepalanya mendengar selorohan sang suami.

Tidak ada niatan untuk menyahut.

"Saat itu pun salju terakhir bagi kami." Sambung Kaname, dengan gerakan pelan menoleh kearah Yuuki. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam bermenit-menit yang mereka lalui didalam mobil. Akhirnya, keduanya saling bertatapan. Kedua pasang beriris sama itu bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ada senyum yang terselip di sudut bibir Kaname.

Yuuki mengangguk pada akhirnya. Dia merasakan apa yang dirasakan sang suami, cukup dengan melihat senyum yang Kaname berikan padanya.

Rindu yang mendalam hingga hampir mati.

Saat itu memang salju terakhir. Bagi Kaname, bagi Zero, dan juga bagi dirinya.

Karena musim semi berikutnya, yang seharusnya mereka lewati, tidak pernah datang menghampiri ketiganya.

Musim semi ketiganya berganti menjadi musim dingin berkepanjangan yang tanpa akhir.

"Aku minta maaf." sahut Yuuki akhirnya, menatap kedalam crimson milik Kaname. Tapi Kaname menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengelus mata kalung yang setia dipakainya. Dia menggeleng kepala bukan karena menolak kata maaf dari istrinya itu. Tapi memang kata itu tidak perlu dilontarkan olehnya.

Bukan Yuuki yang salah.

Kaname mengelus puncak kepala Yuuki. Membelai surai hitam yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu dengan lembut.

Yuuki terisak.

Semua perasaan yang memenuhi rongga hatinya membuncah begitu saja. bertahun-tahun dipendam hingga membeku bak salju, dan kini meleleh begitu Kaname mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan penuh perasaan.

Kasih sayang sudah cukup untuknya.

"Aku mantap mengakhiri pernikahan ini Kaname nii-san."

Pernikahan semu ini apa untungnya untuk dijalani oleh kedua pria dan wanita ini, yang sama-sama penyandang nama klan Kuran. Walau Yuuki sepenuh hati mencintai Kaname, tapi bila tidak berbalas, apa yang harus dipertahankan dalam pernikahan tidak sehat ini. Pernikahan yang diatur oleh keluarga besar, yang awalnya disambut antusias oleh Yuuki tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi, demi mempertahankan kemurnian nama bangsawan klan 'KURAN'.

Bukankah lebih baik diakhiri saja.

Masih dengan membelai, Kaname tersenyum lirih mendengar kebesaran hati sang istri melepas dirinya. Dia menghela nafas berat.

Dan kali ini pun lagi-lagi...

...Dia lah yang bersalah.

_All my love is now in vain._

_This is probably the last mello in my life._

.

.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Yuuki..."

Sebaris kalimat yang dulu diucapkan Kaname menjadi pengantar hidupnya bernama patah hati. Saat itu, ingin rasanya ia menendang penerus klan Kuran itu hingga memuntahkan darah, tapi tak bisa.

Zero sadar posisinya.

Seharusnya ia tahu konsekuensi karena telah berani jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

Mereka berbeda dalam berbagai hal. Yang membuat sama adalah kenyataan bahwa mereka sama-sama pria. Dan itu kenyataan yang memukul telak dirinya. Kenyataan yang benar-benar ia sadari ketika pertama kali jantungnya berdegup begitu tak karuan pada pemuda Kuran itu.

Dirinya lah yang bersalah, dan dirinya yang harus pergi. Dirinya juga yang harus mengalah.

Bukan Yuuki

Dia yang berkhianat dibelakang sahabatnya dengan menjalin cinta bersama pemuda Kuran itu.

Dia sadar, Yuuki mencintai Kaname. Dia tahu Yuuki lah yang pada akhirnya akan mendampingi Kaname, bukan dia. Yuuki yang berhak menyandang nama besar 'Kuran', bukan dirinya yang memang bukan siapa-siapa.

Dia hanya yatim piatu yang kejatuhan angan-angan cinta semata.

Saat itu, ya, masih saat itu.

Zero mengingat bagaimana eratnya Kaname memeluk dirinya. Memintanya tetap disisinya.

'Dasar tuan egois,' desah zero.

Bersama dengan dua orang secara berdampingan, ah..mungkin lebih tepat sembunyi-sembunyi, itu tindakan egois.

Kalau Kaname tidak bisa memilih,maka dia yang harus mengakhiri segalanya.

Zero mendesah. Sudah tiga tahun, tapi ia tidak melupakan Kaname sedetikpun.

Dia pergi sejauh mungkin dari kedua orang yang dianggap penting baginya. Meninggalkan Tokyo, kota kelahirannya. Pergi sejauh mungkin agar tak terlacak siapapun.

Dan setelah tiga tahun berlalu, tinggal dinegeri orang lain, akhirnya ia pun kembali lagi kekota ini, Tokyo.

Dengan berjalan kaki, Zero menyusuri jalan setapak yang tertutup salju yang mulai menipis. "Tidak berubah juga ya, salju yang mencair tetap menjadi pemandangan yang indah." Serunya, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Tersenyum tipis sambil mengeratkan mantel bulu berwarna biru dongker miliknya. Menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan lalu menghembuskan nafas guna menghangatkan telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin akibat ulah cuaca.

Lalu memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang tidak bersarung itu kedalam saku mantel. Langkahnya terhenti. Pandangannya mendongak ke atas. Menatap salju yang mulai berkurang jatuh.

'Kaname..' desahnya. Memanggil nama sang kekasih dalam kealfaan. Sadar hal itu sia-sia.

..

_I sent you away, but my waiting has just begun._

_Please, dont leave my love_

_When you're tired and discouraged, just come back to me_

_Im not in pain, im ok. Happiness is simply talking to myself, and i can't stand anything more complicated._

_Wherever..._

_Whenever..._

_Until that day, forever that day (when we can be together)_

..

Menentukan pilihan itu sulit. Apalagi pilihan itu menentukan masa depan dirimu. Sudah sekali Yuuki mengambil pilihan paling salah dalam hidupnya –menikah dengan Kaname, menurutnya. Pilihan itu, yang pada akhirnya menjadi musim dingin berkepanjangan di kehidupannya dan Kaname. Dan kini, Yuuki kembali berhadapan dengan pilihan. Pilihan untuk melepas Kaname. Sebulan hal ini ia diskusikan berdua dengan Ayah angkatnya, Kaien Kurosu. Meminta pendapat positif soal langkah besar yang akan ia pilih. Ia butuh sokongan semangat. Bukan tentangan, yang pasti –nantinya– akan ia terima dari pihak 'Kuran'. Beruntung baginya, karena Kaien adalah sosok hangat yang bisa mengerti seseorang dengan amat baik. Memberikan nasihat dan dukungan berarti untuknya yang membuatnya meneguhkan hati. Sebuah pilihan yang sedikit menyakitkan awalnya. Tapi itu yang harus dilakukan oleh Yuuki Kuran. Mungkin sakit sebentar saja, daripada harus menanggung rasa bersalah berkepanjangan.

Sudah cukup musim dingin melandanya. Ia juga ingin merasakan angin musim semi berhembus menghampirinya.

Selama tiga tahun ini, berada disamping Kaname sebagai istri dan menyandang nama besar Kuran dibelakang namanya, membuat sesak tiap kali ia bernafas.

Kenyataan bahwa Kaname tidak mencintainya SAMA SEKALI. Dan konsekuensi dari pernikahan mereka, keduanya harus rela kehilangan sosok penting itu.

.

'Cepatlah kembali Zero.' Desah Yuuki. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh kaca jendela mobil. Mengusap titik-titik salju yang berubah menjadi embun yang menempel di kaca hingga mengaburkan pandangan keluar jendela kaca.

Hatinya mantap. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak percaya dengan kemantapan hatinya yang datang entah darimana.

Yuuki ingin mengembalikan keadaan seperti dulu. Dimana dia, Kaname dan Zero bersama-sama lagi. Mendapatkan kembali kehangatan dulu yang menguap hilang. "Ha~ah.!" Desahnya. Menghela nafas ke permukaan kaca mobil.

Pandangannya lagi-lagi tertumbuk pada butiran kristal salju. Sejurus kemudian, kelopak matanya melebar, iris oniksnya terbelalak. Tidak mempercayai penglihatannya selintas barusan pada sosok yang mungkin –pastinya ia kenal. Sosok yang ia dan Kaname rindukan. Sosok dengan mantel biru dongker yang dilihatnya berjalan menyusuri jalanan setapak kota di pusat Tokyo.

"ZERO!" pekik Yuuki, mampu membuat indra pendengaran Kaname berfungsi sangat baik demi menangkap sebuah nama yang ia dengar barusan keluar dari bibir mungil istrinya itu. Refleks menolehkan kepala, mengikuti arah pandangan Yuuki.

Kepala Kaname celingukan, matanya mencari sosok yang barusan ia dengar namanya dengan nanar. Berharap apa yang ia dengar bukanlah sebuah imajinasi Yuuki semata.

Mata Kaname tertumbuk pada satu titik pandang yang sama dengan Yuuki. Kedua matanya pun sama terbelalak begitu mengenali sosok yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dari mobil yang tengah ia naiki. "STOP! HENTIKAN MOBILNYA!" seru Kaname memerintahkan sang sopir untuk menghentikan mobil mereka. Dengan tergesa, sopir mereka menepikan mobil mewah itu.

Kaname membuka pintu mobil, bahkan sebelum mobil mereka selesai diparkir dengan benar. Dia berlari berbalik arah, diikuti Yuuki dibelakangnya, berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa memperdulikan suara klakson mobil-mobil dan kendaraan lain.

Yang ada dipikiran keduanya saat ini hanyalah untuk sesegera mungkin meraih sosok itu.

.

Zero menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Sejenak, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

'Mana mungkin' desisnya. Lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

'GREP!' Zero tersentak. Lengannya tertahan oleh pegangan tangan seseorang,menghentikan kemabli langkahnya. Belum sempat ia protes, tubuhnya ditarik dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Membuatnya tersentak, terdiam sejenak.

"Yokatta na….akhirnya kau kutemukan." Sebuah suara berbisik yang amat familiar, menghangatkannya. Matanya terpejam, membalas pelukan yang telah lama ia rindukan.

"…..Kaname" desahnya lembut.

_When winter passed away, and spring has come_

Fin(?)

Vampire Knight©Hino Matsuri

Notes:

Ff tergaje yang q buat. Bagi yang meminta sekuel/prekuel…..silahkan ^^

Aq juga mw mengucapkan makasih sebesarnya buat yg sudah mereview ff KanaZero sebelumnya "The Hidden Feeling"

Saa,…would you all give me some feedback again?^^


End file.
